


Lights On

by dreamydami



Series: Blackout [2]
Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Lights will be back on soon!!!





	Lights On

_ **“Now, where were we?”** _

“Hmn. You were going to enjoy me.” Yoohyeon says, still comfortably seated on Yoobin’s muscular thighs with her wrists married, her long legs hugging the smaller girl’s hips.

“Mmhm. With no lights.”

“Yeah, zero visibility.” Yoohyeon’s starts to trace the outline of Yoobin's spine with her tongue, every strong eliciting a tingling sensation on the smaller girl and she gets goosebumps every time Yoohyeon’s tongue glides through her icy skin.

Yoobin buries her face in between Yoohyeon’s breasts, and she inhales the scent that her lover has always had since day one.

“Fuck, you smell so good.”

Yoobin starts nibbling on Yoohyeon’s bare skin, calm yet screaming with heat as Yoobin’s tongue bruises the taller girl’s chest. Yoohyeon exhales silently as Yoobin continues the work of art on her chest.

“Moan for me. Loudly.” Yoobin asks as she transfers her mouth to one of her breasts. She didn't need any light or shadows to guide her. She has already memorized the slopes of the valley between her chest.

She has Yoohyeon's whole boob inside her mouth while her tongue was dancing with her nipple. Yoohyeon shakes on top of Yoobin, and she groans out loud as she catches fire between her legs. Her core heats up as Yoobin releases her breast, and she transfers to the other as Yoohyeon pulls her much closer, her moaning a lot heavier this time.

“Fuck yes pleaaase,”

Yoohyeon was already out of breath, her heartbeat jumping through the roof and her mind hazy from the things that Yoobin’s tongue is doing to her senses. It also doesn’t help that her hands are still tied at her back, her helplessness proving to be more sensual inside her head.

“Babeeee, yessss, yesssss,” Yoohyeon’s other breast is inside Yoobin’s mouth again, with the smaller girl’s tongue playing around the sensitive area. The taller girl isn’t that gifted, but they fit perfectly inside Yoobin’s mouth and that’s just one of the things perfect about them. Yoobin places her hands on Yoohyeon’s butt, squeezing and slapping them hard yet gently.

Yoobin withdraws from Yoohyeon’s bosom and she tilts her head upwards as Yoohyeon leans downward. They share a passionate, sweltering kiss and Yoobin can’t help but bite on Yoohyeon’s chest as the lip-locking ends. The absence of their sight in a light-less night keeps their other senses heightened, and the way their sweaty bodies slide against each other adds petrol to the fire.

“Uh-- Yes, babe. Bite me harder.”

Yoobin inhales deeply and starts nibbling on that part of Yoohyeon’s chest. She splays her hot breath as she exhales on Yoohyeon’s supple skin, and she gnaws a little and then sucks harder, perfectly leaving a beautiful hickey on her partner’s skin.

“They said it’s dangerous to put a hickey on the boobs so I’ll start leaving them here.” Yoobin looks up, her smile a little bit teasing but also genuinely concerned and careful as she strokes the leather tied around Yoohyeon’s wrist.

“Or you can do it here,” Yoohyeon arches her back to emphasize on her tummy. And as soon as she suggested it, Yoobin lunges her head forward and her lips are now melting on Yoohyeon’s belly. 

She aggressively crushes Yoohyeon’s skin with her kisses, and suddenly she’s playfully biting and making out with her flesh. The taller girl pants and arches her back, using her tied hands to keep her balance while holding on to whatever she can on Yoobin’s legs. She is **_very_** good with her mouth, and Yoohyeon thinks Yoobin is a _**really, really**_ talented lover.

“Okay, I think I should stop making out with your tummy,” Yoobin puckers up as she carefully helps Yoohyeon get up from her position. She guides her spine upwards with her one arm so she can sit up easily, her other arm hugged around her hips.

Yoohyeon stretches out her long legs on the bed (that now probably needs a bed sheet change), and gives Yoobin a warm and soft smooch with her kissers. She pulls back from the smaller girl’s lips, and runs her own to Yoohyeon's temple, to her ear, to her neck, and then suddenly pecking in the shadows of her shoulder. Yoobin shivers as Yoohyeon’s tongue starts getting frisky, and she attempts to bite her off playfully as she continues to quiver from Yoohyeon’s moves. She fails to bite her, of course, so she presses her lower lip with her upper teeth.

“Tease. Stop. It’s your turn, remember?”

Yoobin’s hand travels from Yoohyeon’s hips and then to her core, her fingers slowly walking along Yoohyeon’s satin skin. They glide into her inner thighs and two of Yoobin’s long fingers enter the folds of the taller girl.

“Fffffuck,” Yoohyeon cries out in lust as Yoobin gets busy with her mouth again, her tongue outlining the shape of her nipple inside her mouth. She arches her back and squares up her shoulders, stretching her arms that are bound by the wrists. She clicks her tongue and sighs in frustration.

“_Goddamnit _babe,”

Yoobin stops, startled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Eat me. I want your tongue inside me, not your fingers.”

“Wow. Don’t let my fans hear that.”

“No, but I’ll let you hear my screams if you eat me now,”

Yoobin giggles and she slaps Yoohyeon’s butt thrice as hard as she can.

“Ugh, I love them,” and Yoobin squeezes Yoohyeon’s buttocks before she sits on her shins as she fixes her position.

Yoobin lies down and arranges her pillow accordingly, her head comfortably arched for _a certain purpose._

“And I love you. So sit on me.”

Yoohyeon smiles widely with her lips zipped, her face flushed with blood and the sweat making her skin feel moist against Yoobin’s own. She moves up from her shin to Yoobin’s tummy, and then to her welcoming chest. She spreads her legs with Yoobin’s head in between, and her wrists at her back struggle to stay in place.

“C-can we remove this bondage?”

Yoobin grabs Yoohyeon’s butt and then slaps it as she flicks her tongue once on her clit, eager to elevate her desire, and smiling after she hears Yoohyeon bleat lewdly.

“I HATE YOU!” Yoohyeon exclaims, exasperation audible in her heavy grumble.

“No you don’t. And we’re not removing your bondage, because we’re doing fair play here and you didn’t undo mine earlier too, so…”

  
Yoohyeon sighs and Yoobin just knows how to calm her down. She lifts her neck and crashes her lips on Yoohyeon’s inner thigh, biting on her skin as to how the taller girl likes it.

“F-fuck. O-okay.”

Yoohyeon moves forward and her legs are spread wider this time, her center parted perfectly that it reaches Yoobin’s mouth without even trying to stretch her tongue. She delves into her folds, teasing and sucking her swollen bud as Yoohyeon huffs through her teeth while screaming her lover’s name.

“Yoo-Yoobin, hnhhhh-, fff-fuck,”

Yoohyeon bucks her hips, moving further forward into Yoobin’s mouth. Yoobin now brings her hands from her girlfriend’s ass to her thighs, spreading them to keep their distance wide. She places Yoohyeon’s legs on top of her shoulders so it’ll be easier for her to enter, and easier for her to control her. Yoohyeon’s whole body trembles and her thighs shake uncontrollably as Yoobin continues sucking on her dripping nub. Yoobin dives in further, her cheeks now drenched in passion and love. Yoohyeon holds on to Yoobin's body, two hands grasping her skin tightly as her screams start to get longer and louder. It is music to Yoobin’s ears but Yoohyeon stops her midway, using all her energy to pull her crevice away from Yoobin's mouth.

“Why? You were already screaming.”  
“I--uh... I want to cum together.” says Yoohyeon breathily, still holding onto Yoobin’s core as she heaves heavily with her eyes roll back to her head.

“Oh?” Yoobin asks in jester as Yoohyeon finally sets her eyes straight through the darkness, down towards where Yoobin is. She can only see part of her face from the brightness of the night coming from the window beside Yoobin’s bed, and she doesn’t need to see anything else to know that Yoobin was amused of her request. She was probably doing her sensual smirk, her eyes directed to Yoohyeon as she observes the way the sky reflects on her face.

“Yeah? We wouldn’t know when we’ll have this opportunity again, so, can we?”

Yoobin sighs deeply, “You’re so beautiful, Yoohyeon.”

She blushes a bit, her lust a little clouded over by love. And it’s true, they don’t get much chance to do love-making because their schedules are always packed. And Yoohyeon has always been impressed that Yoobin is so willing to try all her kinks, despite her being simple (_yet skilled_) in bed. She guesses that’s what love does to people. It’s understanding, patience, compromise, and communication. You let your relationship grow with effective connection, telling your partner how you like it to keep the colors vivid and the feelings intense inside the bedroom, after all these years.

“Thanks, babe. So, can we continue?”

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“Uhm… 69.”

“What?”

“69. We eat each other. But we haven’t done that before though.”  
“Hmm… Interesting.”

“Yeah??? Should we give it a go???”

“You think I could say no to you?”

Yoohyeon shifts her body, now facing Yoobin’s lower extremities. She was still seated on her core, her slit dripping with a pool of moisture from the action it received earlier. Yoobin lifts up her body and reaches for Yoohyeon’s wrists. She removes the belt around them, and kisses them softly as she runs her fingers on Yoohyeon’s svelte back.

“You’re free to do anything to me.” Yoobin whispers into Yoohyeon’s ear, her voice smooth against her skin as she gets goosebumps when the leather is finally off her skin. Yoohyeon gulps loudly, excited to indulge in her girlfriend again.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait to give you round two.” Yoohyeon snickers as she now weighs her body down towards Yoobin’s mound, and she uses her hands to separate her legs to ease her slit open as she uses her mouth to play with Yoobin’s clits.

“Oh fuck,” Yoobin cries out. It’s a good feeling she can now scream her lover’s name, and she doesn’t have to suppress her moans anymore.

"Yes! Yooh! Fuuuck!" 

Her breath hitches as Yoohyeon starts aggressively on her bud, making out with her inner lips as Yoobin arches her back, her hands toying gently with Yoohyeon’s clit as her body is warmed up against hers. She did say she wants to release at the same time, so she has to know when Yoohyeon wants to be worked on.

“Buh-babe,” Yoobin pants. “Tuh-tell me when,”

Yoohyeon answers with a muffled, “Mm-hmm,” and Yoobin cries out for pleasure. She lifts her hips, making Yoohyeon struggle a bit so she spanks her right thigh twice, aware that it will add to Yoobin’s thirst to release. Yoobin bites on Yoohyeon’s perfectly curved butt cheeks, perfectly sloped like a round hill among the greens. 

“N-now...” 

Yoobin spreads Yoohyeon’s slit with her fingers and swirls her tongue inside her folds, her inner lips reddish from the temperature and pressure to release ripples of shockwaves as her girlfriend’s tongue digs deeper into her essence. She then inserts one finger inside her walls, mindful of Yoohyeon’s screams. She wants them louder, and so she goes deeper so Yoohyeon can curse her name through her teeth, shrieking her name in between her deep breaths. Yoohyeon takes revenge, inserting two fingers inside Yoobin and she jolts her legs open, a movement very advantageous for Yoohyeon. The sweat on their bodies are rubbing on each other's skins. They glide on each other, especially when their bodies quiver in pleasure.

The lights suddenly turn on. The two are startled as they are already almost at their peak.

“Fuck. Faster. Members will be here any minute.”

And the two ram their fingers inside each other fast while sucking each other’s pearls with no stopping. Moans and screams fill the room, lust and passion thrown all over the dorm. Their voices and movements perfectly in sync with the crest and troughs of the wave they’re both riding on, and now they’re most definitely on top. Their shivering voices muffled with each other’s mounds stuck to their mouths, and fire was already pooling in their abdomens. Their visions fade to black as they both come down from tall waves of fire, their pulsating groins now splintering hot. They release their mouths from each other’s inner lips, and their heartbeats are irregularly fast. Yoohyeon has her arms all over Yoobin’s legs, and the shorter girl sits up to grab Yoohyeon and bring her beside her. 

Someone rings the doorbell, and they already know who it is.

“Damn it, we haven’t even cuddled.” Yoohyeon complains, her craving for her girlfriend’s warm body swaddled against her own intensifies, with her back flawlessly moulded against Yoobin’s front. Yoobin is now the big spoon as her arm wraps around Yoohyeon’s core -- it is hot and blistering, just like the fire they ignited together earlier. She gives Yoohyeon kisses on her shoulder and then on her back, making Yoohyeon giggle a little until a knock comes through the door.

  
“Hey? Anyone **_coming _**to dinner?” It was Bora. Her voice, of course, is full of mockery. With emphasis on coming.

Yoobin shushes Yoohyeon as she blows air into her ears, and Yoohyeon slaps Yoobin’s thigh as she starts nibbling her ears.

“So naughty!” Yoohyeon exclaims with a very low and soft, almost whispering voice.

“Just woke up! We’ll be there!” Yoobin shouts, chuckling after her last word when Yoohyeon tries to tackle her back to bed and hugs her tight.

Yoobin sits at the tip of her bed while holding onto Yoohyeon’s hand. The taller girl sits up, her legs open and she places Yoobin in between them. She hugs her from behind and she sniffs her neck before she leaves her a long, soft kiss at the crook of it. A kiss so gentle and so warm that she feels like nothing could ever go wrong between the two of them. Everything in the world is safe when Yoohyeon is beside her, and the embrace felt like they will always share everything together - laughters, tears, frustration, _anything_.

Yoobin stands up and faces Yoohyeon while holding her both hands. The taller girl gets to her feet as well with a wide smile painted across her face. They were undraped, naked under the indoor light as the power has now come back. Their figures exemplary-looking with the white incandescent light bouncing off their skins. They were beautiful, and they were beautifully and madly in love with each other.

“I love you, Yoohyeon.”

“I love you. Thank you for always understanding me.”

Yoobin doesn’t answer, instead smiles and pulls Yoohyeon close to her. They share a huge embrace -- one that conveys to what depths Yoobin would be willing to go into just to make their relationship work. Yoobin’s arms are tepid against Yoohyeon’s bare back, and Yoohyeon hugs her tighter than she has ever had.

“You’re the reason why all the others didn’t work out. I love you, Binchi.”

“And you’re the reason why I don’t want anybody else. I love you too. Also, we should take a shower already, you know? That was…. So wet.”

“Yeah, you think so?”

Another knock slams through the door.

“Yaaa! We’re having dinner! Get dressed, you punks! Blackout is over!” It was Siyeon. And the two laugh as they go inside the bathroom together, with giggles and the sound of water sprinkling on the bathroom tiles as they close the bathroom door to clean themselves up -- and maybe do something else. _*winks*_

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this series now, yey. Leave me comments at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer or you can find me on twt @crajee4jenyer
> 
> PS - I hope you've watched Taki Taki Special clip (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dGFe4MlaZU) because I got the idea of Yoohyeon's tummy "hickeys" from there :D


End file.
